The Guy I Always and Never Wanted To Meet
by Chrystalwolfbrat89
Summary: A guy in the middle of my path and is now in my life, but what can I do about it? How can I trust this person when all I know is his name, Slade Wilson? Should I be afraid? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My mind is blown. Not literally, but you understand, right? So, here I was walking towards the big tree that was in the forest of my backyard when, suddenly, there stands a guy in the middle of my path to said tree. This guy looked strangely familiar, not the: I – know – him kind of familiar, more like the I – know – him – from – a – noun type. Noun meaning the person, place, or thing, got it? So the guy was dressed even more strangely cause he looked like a half hunter, half military kind of look; he looked about 6'2", about 250 pounds, bulky linebacker build, and wearing a wooded snow camouflaged vest over what looked like a wool sweater (Kevlar?), a black ski mask, a splotched black and white pair of cargo jeans, a pair of black combat boots, a scoped rifle on his back, and a small black messenger bag that was strapped over his left shoulder. I was kind of gaping at him and was kind of embarrassed because of the clothes that I was wearing didn't match the weather of the forest that I was in. I was wearing solid green hoodie, a black hat with the lion's logo on the front, a tan vest over a tan coat, a pair of dark blue jeans, and some sneakers.

I noticed him first because I was looking forward where his back was facing me, but he was already turning around when I stopped and stared and of course, I wasn't quiet when walking towards my quiet place in the forest. Nearly all the animals know of me, because I am frequent to the tree and as long as I don't bother them they don't bother me, so generally, I can be as loud as I want. So, naturally, the guy had heard that I was approaching. To matters more inconvenient I had my hand on the bowie knife that I had just bought that day, and was ready if said guy was going to attack me for any reason. He didn't even move even when my hand went to the knife, or sometimes called blade, but his eyes did widen a fraction of an inch, but he simply stood there with his hands at his sides. After I was done staring at him I gathered my courage to question him suspiciously.

"Who are you?" I ask.

The guy, at first, just looks at me like I asked a really silly question, but after what seemed like five minutes replied with an amused answer, "A stranger."

"I …I meant what is your name?" I stuttered. Wow, never stuttered before, like never ever before, and no, I was not scared! As I reiterated the question I was slowly pulling the knife out of the sheathe, but stopped about half-way when the guy folded his arms across his chest in an aggravated kind of gesture that kind of felt like a "Really?" and a "Are you serious?" kind of expression that I was receiving from the body language. I felt myself gulp.

"Oh, was that what you were wanting. Why didn't you say so in the first place? I apologize, brat." He said quite airily. "My name is … … … none of your business" he said this and I swear I heard him smile, since he had a mask on, I couldn't officially see for certain.

I growled at the comment "brat", but I kept my tongue civil and cold. "Well, no matter, anyway, what are you doing here in my forest? This place is off – limits and you are trespassing."

He replied calmly that he was tracking a herd of deer and that the trail had ended here on this path, but as he had found the trail again is when I came upon him starting to leave for the hunt. He said that I was being rude, loud, and that I might have scared away his intended targets with all my loud noises. I growled softly at his reply, and I slightly relaxed my guard to tell him where he might find the herd that he was looking for, which he accepted reluctantly. As he was turning away, he stopped and looked back at me with a guarded expression on his face and said, "You know, I was debating whether or not I should simply kill you or let you live. Since I'm walking away, I guess that answers that question, but had you brought out that knife any further I would have had no choice but to kill you in self – defense of course." Then he left without me having any time to reply except a short huff that sounded more like "Pfft" than a huff. I waited until I could no longer see him before I slid the knife back into its holder and continued my walk to the tree. I now had some other reason to visit the tree besides relaxing, and that was to beat up the dummies that I made since I'm dirt poor. I had to practice my karate anyway especially if I wanted to rank up in belt stripe, but also because I needed to make sure my skills didn't get rusty.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I was walking down the path toward my big tree, I spotted a small herd of deer walking just grazing on a patch of grass that they had found beneath the frost and snow, and I smiled because I believed that the hunter had not gotten his prey yet. The lead buck saw me passing on by and watched as I went right on by, then leads his herd away to another grazing spot without much of a hurry since I wasn't going to harm them.

Twenty minutes later, I spotted my tree fort and rushed over to the dummies. After discarding my jackets on branches, warming up with stretches, and did some mild meditation was when I started to practice my Karate's basic combat moves, but before I started to move through the first moves I decided on first retrieving my modified-fighting gloves from the pocket of my jacket. When I say modified what I mean to say is that they are just my winter gloves but with a little more padding, that's all. _First move was front punch, right, attack! _I thought as I moved in on my dummy.

I was so in the zone of attacking my "enemy" that I didn't hear or see anybody until I got tapped on the shoulder, and as I whipped around to "attack" my tapper I barely noticed who I was going to hit, but I did notice when the person grabbed my fists and using my momentum against me picked me and threw me about 10 feet away. I was flying upside down, and it was scary as well as exhilarating at the same time, and painful when I landed on my back. The air left me when I landed and I laid there wondering what happened when I heard a strange sound. It sounded like someone was laughing but it sounded deep like throwing me was an everyday pleasure kind of laugh, then it finally registered that the person was chuckling instead of out-right laughing. I slowly stood up, wincing, slightly swaying, and dazed all in one, and finally raised my head to see who had thrown me. I almost took a step back, because it was the annoying guy from earlier. My mind went from _"Who the Hell" _to _"Oh, shit"_ in two seconds flat. My hand went immediately to my knife but then I remembered that I had taken it off, because the blade and sheathe were making my movements seem rough and edgy, so I took it off and hung it on the branch that housed my jacket. This, by the way, was right next to the stranger.

After I stopped feeling like crap from the landing, I started to question what and why was the stranger here again. "I thought that you left to go hunt the herd that was back that way" I asked pointing behind me and to the left a bit. "What are you doing here and why are you handling my knife for?"

His reply, "I already caught my prize, which is hanging around at the moment. As to your first question about what am I doing here, well that is easy to say, was because I heard some strange noises that was coming from this direction, so I came to investigate. Imagine my surprise when I found out that noise was coming from you, brat, but the scene that I saw was of you "attacking" your dummies with relentless vigor that I had to watch. After about ten minutes I had noticed that you had NOT noticed me at all, so I tried to get your attention. I tried taunting you, insulting you, or see if you would notice me on your own, but you were so 'into' your opponent that I couldn't help but see if tapping your shoulder would get your attention. Imagine my surprise again when you, suddenly, pivoted to punch me square in the chest, and the look of surprise on your face when you realized you were thrown. Priceless, by the way, and for why I have your blade, well the answer is simple. I wanted to make sure you didn't pull it out to attack me and because I wanted to see what kind of blade that you had, and I must say that I didn't expect you to have a military – grade bowie knife in your possession."

_You couldn't simplify it, could you? Had to make a lecture-ish speech, didn't you? _I thought, but I decided to say nothing and only answer with a simple nod of my head. "Well, I guess that makes sense, I do tend to make a lot of noise when I practice my Karate, but that does not mean that you have the right to throw me, you could of just grabbed my fists and leave it at that." I answer while scratching my head and moving toward him so that I could take back my knife. As I moved toward him, he was watching me to make sure I wasn't going to try anything, and as I stopped about five feet away.

"Please, may I have my knife back?" I ask as nicely as I can without cringing or flinching. I bet that he's thinking, _'So, the brat has manners. Also, he's looking me in the eye and it's freaking me out – a little.'_

He sheathes the blade and starts to hand it back to me when with a flick of his wrist he tosses it behind him with a knowing smirk on his face. (He still has his mask on but it being a ski mask means that I can see some of the expression, plus his eyes were practically swimming with amusement).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, the brat has manners, but that does not mean I should give you your weapon back" he says smugly. I almost attacked him for tossing the now sheathed knife, and I had to clench my fists to stop from going berserk, which was a really close call on my part. Now the only weapons I had at my disposal were my fists and my legs, which were trembling in quiet rage at this obnoxious and arrogant man. I take a couple of steps back so that I didn't kill this man, but it seems that the guy wasn't done speaking as he continued as if he actually didn't notice my barely contained rage. "Anyway, while you did ask politely, I don't want a blade to get in between us…"

_Us! I growled at the word._

"…and since I don't know your name as of yet I'm going to ask you some questions and I expect you to answer as honestly as you possibly can, do you understand me, brat?" _Yep, he's done now – great. _ I thought that I should answer with an immediate "Yes, Sir", but I am a rebel so I, instead, said, "Denied!" Yeah, he didn't like that response and folded his arms across his chest as he glares at me like THAT is going to change my mind. I have a nasty habit of smiling when someone stares, or glares at me, and I haven't been able to hold it in for very long, so when he glared at me – I smiled. If he didn't like the answer he sure as hell did NOT like the smile. His whole body tensed as if he was going to punch my lights out, but then he noticed my own body language, and took a deep breath inhale, then exhaled and somewhat calmed down to say rigidly, "What do you mean denied?"

I was shaking with barely controlled anger, from feeling the rising fear, and from the cold that was settling in the forest around us, which as I only had my hoodie on and my jacket and stuff were near the stranger, so I had to wait to retrieve my gear. I, sometimes, camp out here in the forest so I do have a large tent and a sleeping bag for such an occasion, but I wasn't going to sleep out here with this crazy guy any more than what I have to. So, to get this guy to leave me alone, I became rather blunt and rude. _Well, really, he totally deserved it for all the crap he was saying and doing, right?_

"Your requests for answers have been denied and frankly, I don't like you, so kindly leave me alone and take your trophies with you. Also, did you know that there are cougars around these parts, so unless you buried your prey, you might want to deal with those predators before dealing with me." He tensed as if remembering about the hanging deer, and made to move, but decided to leave a parting thought.

"I will get those answers, but, for now, I will take my leave. Also, do not leave this area for if you do, then you will be leaving without you knife that you are so fond over, so without further ado, I will see you later." As he waved I saw him back up to the fallen blade, pick it up, and retreated back to his own camp site.

"Fine, but I expect to have my knife returned to me afterwards, got it?" I exclaimed in controlled rage at his retreating back, and his answer was a simple wave of his hand. When I could no longer see nor hear him, I went and prepared my own camp site for company. I prepared the tent, tossed in my sleeping bag, then started to gather fire wood for the fire pit, which was about six feet from the big tree; because I knew I was going to here for a while. I sighed as my controlled anger began to dissipate and vanish when I found no reason for keeping it in any longer. After everything was set up and the fire pit was lit, I put on my jacket, put my gloves in my jacket pockets, sat down on one of the logs that surrounded the pit, and pondered on who the stranger was and why was he, really, here? As I waited for my unwelcomed guest to arrive, I wondered about what everything the stranger had said, the way that he spoke, his entire mannerism, his controlled body language, and his physical moves from when he tossed me from earlier. I, almost, considered him to be the fictional character, Slade, but that couldn't be right, right? Besides this guy has both of his eyes, and his eye color wasn't grey-blue in color; actually, I don't even remember his eye color. Crap! Humph! I scowled at the fire for forgetting to keep the little details, but then I shrugged when I remembered that he was returning here shortly, and I slightly shivered at the thought of him sitting across from me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SNAP! I jerked my head up at the sound of a branch breaking and I looked to see where the sound had come from, and lo – and – behold here comes the annoying and unwelcomed guest, which he was towing something heavy behind him. At the sound of the branch snapping, his head snaps up as well only to chuckle quietly as he saw that I jumped into a defensive position, but then to move back to sitting on the log seat staring, intently, at the guest as he comes closer with his haul. I should mention that his haul contained three dead bucks, one doe, and two cougars, one of which looked quite fresh, at which, I almost gagged aloud. Bleh!

_Roamer? What the?_ I thought as I took in his haul, and I watched as he strung up his freshly killed cougar on the tree branch, which was about five feet away from where I was sitting, but close enough to see the blood drip to the ground. Against my better judgment, I decided to ask if he needed my help with anything. "Need help with anything?" He looked back at me as I stood up, which indicated that I meant what I said, but then he shook his head, "No." I sit back down and continue to stare, which I know is rude, but I couldn't stop as my curiosity kept me from looking away. After he stowed the remaining prizes in a secure location near the camp site, he came back and I showed him where he can sit with a wave of my hand, which indicated that he can sit across from me, and nods his head in acknowledgment.

"Am I going to get my knife back now or later" I asked?

"Later, but for now, a simple question: have you eaten yet" he replied curiously.

I decided to play his game and answer his question. "No, I have not eaten yet" and just to prove my answer my stomach growled, rather loudly, and blushed in embarrassment.

"If I thought that you were lying about that, I now have the truth anyways," he laughed at my embarrassment. "Anyway, I am willing to share as I have food and you do not, but I want a proper answer from the question from earlier about answering all of my questions, truthfully and unedited" he explained. I was about to tell him where he could stick that food, when my stomach growled and protested rather loudly again, which he chuckled smoothly again.

I looked up at him, regardingly, and then replied, "I may have spoken quite hastingly earlier, so if I may, my reply to the question from earlier, is sure, but not because you are waving food in my face, that is a bonus, but because this interrogation will go by that much faster." He nods his head, lifts his mask up and over his nose so that I could see his mouth, and smiles a victory smirk. I flinched at the smirk, and suddenly, wished that I could punch his lights out, but I stayed where I was.

So, the game of 20 questions begins now.

"Name?" he asks while pulling out a handful of jerky.

I almost didn't want to answer truthfully, but I had already agreed to so I said, "Chrystal". At my reply, he hands me a 3 – inch piece of jerky. I sniff it and notice nothing strange, so I lick it and it tastes like venison jerky, and it doesn't taste strange so I eat it slowly. As I probe the piece of jerky, he is watching me like a hawk, and then he finally smiled as I smiled at the familiar taste.

"This is good. What is it?" I asked.

"Venison Jerky" he replied. _Okay onto the next question._

"Why are you out here?" he asked eyeing me critically.

"Venting, as I usually come out here to get my act together before proceeding with the next problem of the day, and then I come back for more ways to destroy my dummies and to meditate."

"Why?"

"Stress release and great exercise."

"Ok, so got any family?" He asked curiously.

"Yes and no" I replied with guardedness.

"Explain" he says sternly.

"That is not a question," I smirked mischievously.

"Smart ass! I meant will you explain what you meant by yes and no" he replied with a calculated smirk.

I smiled at his smirk and replied with extreme hesitation, "Yes, I have family, and no, they are not related to me. Daughter of a different father, and hated for my sole existence of have no real relation. So, technically I have family, but no loved ones."

"I see" he replies slowly. Slowly but surely I answered all of his questions, but now it was getting really late, and I still had homework to do, so after claiming that it was late, I looked up at him some questioning eyes that seemed to ask, "Where are you sleeping?" But before I spoke aloud that thought, I decided to ask him what his name was, as I couldn't keep calling him stranger, or guy. He chuckles at those names and replies with, "My name is Slade", and I shoot up saying, "NO WAY!" I immediately slap a hand over my mouth and avert my eyes and my face in extreme embarrassment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He laughed loudly at my outburst, (he was going to say something corny), but thought better of it and asked a question instead. "What do you mean 'No Way'"?

"Nothing" was my reply. As I answered his question I looked back at the stranger with open eyes, and I just noticed his eye color and they were, indeed, blue-grey. I, also, saw the scowl on his face that came with said reply.

"You're lying. I would like to know the meaning behind that outburst or you won't get your blade back." He pulls out my knife and holds it near the fire like he was going to throw it in if I didn't give my honest answer, and by now, my shock and my blush had subsided.

"I'm going to ask you a question, and I want you honest – to – deity answer before I give you my reason on the outburst, okay?" I ask hesitatingly.

He looks at me like he is expecting a trap, but then he replies, "Alright. What's your question then?"

"What's your last name, your REAL last name?" I emphasized the real so that he would understand that I was being serious about this and I wanted him to answer without any tricks.

He snorts! He actually snorted at my question. I felt the need to be rude and obnoxious, but I held it in.

"Wilson is my last name meaning that my full name is Slade Wilson." I almost shouted "No Way" again, but thought better about it as I slowly stood up and held myself in a guarded manner.

"The reason for my outburst was this: I thought that you being a hunter with your multiple prizes, your entire way you hold yourself, your speech patterns, and your (lovely) throwing moves, I thought that you were the fictional character Slade Wilson a.k.a Deathstroke the Terminator, and now that I have told you the reason for my outburst, may I have my knife back now?"

I was totally watching him throughout my entire speech/ explanation and when I mentioned the title, his eye widened for a second before returning to normal and man, was that fast. A blink and you'd miss it, but I didn't, I caught it. I held my self with no fear portraying on my face, but underneath the mask of bravery, I was shaking with absolute fear.

"Interesting" was his only reply for about five minutes and in this amount of time he stands up, and walks toward me, hands me my knife, then turns around and sits back down while throwing another log onto the fire.

He is watching me as I take back the knife, and he is still watching me as he sits back down. I start to take the knife out of the sheath to check if he did something to it or maybe switched it out with something different.

I start to take the knife out of its sheath when I noticed a thin wire in the sheath; I lightly gasped before putting the knife back into the sheath and slowly lowered the sheathed knife on the ground. Once the knife was on the ground I stepped away from the weapon, and went back to sitting on my log across from where "Wilson" was sitting. I glared at him, and he was smirking. I didn't like the smirk that he was wearing, even my neck hairs were on edge. My guard was slightly up when I saw the trip wire, but now I was fully on guard.

"What the hell kind of trick are you trying to pull?" I demanded to know the answer as to why my knife was booby – trapped with trip – wire?

"No trick just a simple precaution and I wanted to see if the rumors were true". He replied calmly and smugly (if you even call that a word).

"What rumors"? I growled.

"That should not concern you right now. For now, though, your only concern should be on how you are going to handle me"?

He challenged me! Did I hear this right, did it sound like he challenged me?

First thought were somewhere along the lines of 'oh shit' and my second thoughts were of the challenge and how was I going to go about my strategy. Oh, that's right, what strategy? I don't do strategy, I charge right in hoping for the best – well…sometimes.

I replied with, "So, you are the true deal, 'Thee Slade Wilson' and am I right with that lame challenge on 'handling you' is correct as well?" I'm shaking with barely controlled anger at this arrogant assholes lameness.

"Yes, I am the one and only Slade Wilson, the most feared and dangerous assassin/ mercenary, a.k.a Deathstroke, and you, my dear, are one interesting person. Yes, I did throw out that challenge hoping to bring out some fire, but it seems that you barely have any. Oh, well, as it is you yourself that I'm interested in right now, maybe later when you are less tired." He was monologuing and he was goading me into action, but, seriously, he was monologuing. I thought only comic – book villains did that, and speaking of comic – book villains, this one was annoying!

"Why did you booby – trap my knife?" I growled angrily. I was getting angrier and angrier and if I didn't calm down then I was going to do something stupid – again!

He knows his silence is making me angrier and he knows that a little more pushing will piss me off (royally), so, what does he do next? He smiles at me (quite evilly), gets up, walks over to the grounded knife, takes the blade out all of the way breaking the wire. I looked at him in surprise, but I said nothing and I continued to watch him. He knocks the sheath around a bit which unhooks a device, and out pops a small wind-up clock that makes the sound tick-tick-tick like a timer, then he holds the knife over the fire, and before he can drop the knife into the pit – I attacked him with a flying kick to the gut. As he lets go of the handle, I grabbed the knife out of the air and thunked it into a nearby tree, just to be on the safe side, which turns out to be good because the said tree explodes upon impact, and blasted me quite a ways away from the camp site and into a bush of thorns that I didn't even know was there. That blast knocked me completely out, but before I closed my eyes I saw Slade coming closer and closer, but before I could do anything, I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

I came to after what felt like minutes, but it could've been hours. I didn't open my eyes right away cause for now it hurt to try, so I opted to try hearing instead, but I couldn't hear anything besides my own heartbeat (which was the best sound in the world right now). Something didn't feel right about the heartbeat cause, for now, I was hearing two – mine and another's – but who could it be? I decided to try and open my eyes (which was hard considering the very bright overhead light), but eventually I got them open and the first 'thing' I saw was who the second heartbeat belonged to. The heartbeat belonged to Slade and even more astonishing was the fact that I was being held onto where my back was touching his chest. I tried to remember what happened, but nothing came to me, well nothing coherent anyway. I took a deep breath and exhaled and as I did, so did Slade for he tightened his hold on me like I was going to…do _something_ again.

"About time you woke up. You've been out for three days". Slade explained when he noticed that I was awake, and still having a hold on me. I tried to speak, but Slade stopped me by squeezing me a bit harder.

"No, don't try to talk. I'll explain the best that I can and if I ask you questions, then answer with a yes or a no, ok?"

'Yes', I nod my head in response to the idea, and that I acknowledged his question.

"Good. First off are the basic questions: do you remember your full name? Your age? Birthday? Do you remember what happened? Do you recognize me?

I answer in order; nod, nod, nod, shrugs a shaky nod, and nods to the final question.

"It seems you understand and have your memory returned as well, so I guess the next question would be to ask: care to try speaking now?" He asks quietly, and I respond with a nod.

"Ok, speak you name" he commands.

I look up at him and glared at him for giving me a command, but he simply shrugs which could mean that if I didn't like the way that it sounded, then I should voice my complaints.

"K….Chry…..stal….Ma…ri….na….Bro….ock….man. Aroo?" I cocked my head to the sound of my voice and that extra piece that was there. So, I tried again.

"Chrystal Marina Brockman ist meine name". Ooh, I'm speaking in German now; well at least I'm speaking, but now let's try to question Slade in English.

"What happened after I was knocked out?" I did it! My ears twitched in happiness and to my surprise Slade's arms tightened as well.

"You surprised me with a flying kick to the gut, took the knife, and threw the knife into a tree, which the tree exploded, which caused you to fly several feet away and land in a rosebush, which still had its thorns. You were completely knocked out and I made a choice to either leave you or to take you with me back to my place. I chose the latter, but now that you've woken up, and that you can understand me, would you care to explain to me why you look like a human with wolf ears and tail?" He explained that I woke up just like this, earlier, and freaked out, but now that I am awake and sound, he would like to know if that would be possible to have an explanation about my appearance.

"Long story" is my reply suddenly feeling tired again, but I forced myself to stay awake.

"Give me the short or abridged version," he replied.

"My reply, "Heritage was the shortened version, but I'll still explain myself. First born children get chosen to live like an outcast, then do a career outside of the family occupation, die, then if you survive the supposed death, then raise up to become a true monster and never die again – to become a true immortal."

"Interesting, and have you died before?" He wonders curiously.

My ears droop at remember, then I reply with a nod. Unfortunately for me, Slade wanted to know how I died, and for the longest time I didn't answer, but in the end I told him.

"All first-born children of our family are told, at birth, about how they were to die, of course the newborns have no idea at the time, but the parents do, and it is their duty to raise them to survive. Mine was different than the others, no one could tell what or how I was to die, so they said that it was a surprise, and that I would have to wait for my death like a human. You know the saying, 'expect the unexpected', right? Yeah, I lived by those words for years. My mom was the one who raised me to be strong, but my dad [biological parent] left and never returned, soon afterwards, my other dad [stepfather] arrived home (after a business deal overseas) to find out that my mom had cheated/ affair on him and I was the result. A freak and at six years old is when I died. I am the oldest of three; me, my half-sister, and my half-brother. One night, dad returned home to find me watching over my younger siblings while our mom was taking a shower. I, already, had permission to take care of the children while she was showering, but I was warned to come to get her should he arrive before she was done, so that I could go and hide in my hiding spot. Unfortunately for me, my siblings were quite loud and I didn't hear dad pull in nor did I hear him enter the house, but I did notice that my siblings were being extremely quiet, and that is when I turned around to notice dad, who was standing behind me and he looked extremely furious at me. I was so focused on his face that I didn't notice the gun that was there, but my siblings did, and they rushed up behind me and pushed me into the direct line of fire, and BLAM! I died with a bullet in the heart. Mom heard the gunshot and rushed out (in a bathrobe) to find me dead on the living room floor, and immediately came to my side whispering words of encouragement in my ear. Officially I was dead for five minutes, but unofficially, I was dead for a full 24 hours plus 5 minutes. Scared the crap out of everyone considering how long I was out. Dad was beyond pissed cause after I 'died' and didn't wake up, mom killed herself in an attempt to come get me so that I would survive and continue fighting. That was the first time that I died. I've 'died' a total of 48 times over the course of my life so far. Also, my hiding place was that tree where we met first. Anyway, dad made sure to have all of my relative's hate me for making his late wife die over my freakiness, so the first shot I got to get away, I would come here to practice what my mom taught me. That day we met on the path was the anniversary of her death. On those days I would get out of the house and go to my tree, because I knew that if I stayed, then I would have to listen to dad vent to me that it was my fault that his wife was gone, and since I had just finished up with my college mid-terms, I decided to leave the house for a while."

As I told my story to Slade, I didn't notice how tight he was holding onto me until after I was done talking. I was feeling very tired, so I asked Slade if I could get some more sleep, and he nodded as he loosened his arms so that I could stretch my back. After cracking my back a few times, I fell asleep a few minutes later, and a few minutes later, I felt Slade get up and walk out of the room.

"_As expected of the first-born children of THAT family, her powers are more controlled than even I knew possible, her mother must be proud, but Slade, are you sure you want to do this? She won't like this when she wakes up, nor the predicament that taking her has done to the family," _complained a voice that was waiting in the monitor room for Slade.

"**I don't care, Will, I heard the words that came out of her mouth just now, and so did you. She is a deity, but for now, she is mine" chuckled Slade.**

"_Well, it seems that you've made up your mind, haven't you, Slade" _asked Will.

"**Yes" **replied Slade. As Will left the monitor room, Slade sat down in the vacant chair and watched her sleep through the cameras that were in the room. She slept without a care to anyone but herself, well, it'sA been a while since I've had an apprentice worthy of the title, and now that I have another immortal just like myself, hmmm, this will be fun.


End file.
